La Cita
by TheDC1809
Summary: One-Shoot: Una lista interminables de amantes. Unos celos que tenderían la trampa. Una cita que arruinaría su relación, pero los uniría para toda la vida. M por Temática.


**La Cita**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Este One-Shoot es completamente de mi autoría, tomando de inspiración la canción La Cita de Gali Galeano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te abracé sin querer cuando estuviste triste, así tú lo quisiste<br>Y tu dulce aliento de almendra me enroscó como una boa  
>Sentí la humedad de tus labios en mi cuello y me dejé morder<br>Jamás imaginé tu perfidia, que lo echarías todo a perder**_

_**El tiempo se expandía, y tanto te amaba como te abrazaba  
>Protegida estabas, te recuperabas, rezongar ya no rezongabas<br>Pero cruzado el río hiciste como el escorpión a la pobre rana  
>y sin aviso me clavaste el aguijón, mi dolor sin importarte nada<strong>_

_**Cria cuervos y te arrancarán los ojos, dijo una vez un sabio  
>Tus lágrimas en mi pañuelo no curaron las heridas, el cuervo<br>"nunca más" en mi ventana graznó , yo ya no estaba cuerdo  
>De tus promesas a mi oído ningun sonido, el menor resabio<strong>_

_**Engaño.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos_

_Molière_

_._

_El delito de los que nos engañan no está en el engaño, sino en que ya no nos dejan soñar que no nos engañarán nunca._

_Víctor Ruiz Iriarte_

_._

_La intención de no engañar nunca nos expone a ser engañados muchas veces._

_François de la Rochefoucauld_

_._

_La mentira más común es aquella con la que un hombre se engaña a sí mismo. Engañar a los demás es un defecto relativamente vano._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

_._

_Puedes engañar a todo el mundo algún tiempo. Puedes engañar a algunos todo el tiempo. Pero no puedes engañar a todo el mundo todo el tiempo._

_Abraham Lincoln_

_._

_El arte de agradar es el arte de engañar._

_Marqués de Vauvenargues_

_._

_Engañar al que engaña es doblemente entretenido._

_Jean de La Fontaine_

_._

_Si me engañas una vez, tuya es la culpa; si me engañas dos, es mía._

_Anaxágoras_

_._

_Que si ha de dar un desengaño muerte, mejor es un engaño que da vida._

_Lope de Vega_

* * *

><p><strong>La Cita<strong>

Lo sabía. Sabía que Bella lo engañaba. Él tan sólo hubiera preferido que hubiera sido con alguien que la hiciera feliz, pero le fue triste saber que eran muchos amantes. Listas interminables. La amaba demasiado, y al parecer a ella no le bastó su amor para que se fuera a la cama con otros hombres. No podía mantener esta relación así. No me merecía sufrir más. Quería olvidarla, pero no sabía cómo.

Tomó la decisión más difícil de su vida: alejarse para siempre de ella y de su vida, y empezar otra vida fuera del país. Ya todo estaba arreglado. Tenía listo el pasaje para Alemania. Se hospedaría en algún hotel mientras comenzaba desde. No tenía otro camino. Nunca tuvo una familia, pues salió de un orfanato.

Miró el reflejo de su rostro por en la ventana de "su" apartamento. Muchas cosas vivieron en ese lugar, pero ya nada era igual. Dirigió una mirada hacia el escritorio que permanecía allí. Tomó un papel, y con buena caligrafía escribió una nota.

Ella trabajaba en un hotel. Allí la conoció y allí se enamoró. Los gratos recuerdos traían lágrimas traicioneras a su rostro. Le dolía el alma y el corazón. Sus latidos parecían aumentar a medida que la rabia lo invadía. Apretaba sus manos por la frustración.

Una silueta llevaba una carta hacía la oficina de Bella. Gustosa, la recibió como siempre:

"_Amo verte desnuda en mi cama. Y no sabes lo que ansió por verte de nuevo. Espérame esta noche a las 9:00 p.m, en la habitación 1107 del hotel._

_Jacob"_

Una sonrisa se escapo de su rostro.

— ¿Quieres repetir sesión, Jacob? – se dijo a sí misma – Ahí estaré.

Rompió la carta en muchos pedazos. No quería que Edward se enterara que lo engañaba. Su vida sentimental era toda una dicotomía. Amaba profundamente a Edward, pero él se alejó de su vida, cuando ocupaba al trabajo. Trató de seducirlo, pero sus planes no funcionaron. Optó por la última opción: serle infiel con hombres desconocidos.

A las 8:50 p.m, miró sus labios y los coloreó con lápiz labial. Se perfumó y se acomodó su vestido. Iba demasiado sensual para su sesión sexual con Jacob. Presionó el botón del elevador. Cuando este llegó, entró y nuevamente presionó el número 11.

Sus tacones eran silenciados por la espesa alfombra del hotel. Llegó a su objetivo, habitación 1107. Tocó suavemente la puerta y una gruesa voz le llamó desde adentro:

— Pasa Bella, está abierto

Tomó la manija y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. Tan sólo se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una figura frente a la luz de la luna en la ventana. Cerró la puerta con seguro y prendió la luz. Todo parecía normal, pero aquella persona no era Jacob.

— ¿Edward? – exclamó sollozando

.

_**Pasa y siéntate. Tranquilízate. Al fin ya estás aquí, que más te da.**_

_**.**_

_**Imagínate que yo no soy yo**_

_**.**_

_**que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver**_

_**.**_

_**un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso y te dibujó**_

_**.**_

_**la luna en un trozo de papel.**_

_**.**_

_**Un amante improvisado, misterioso apasionado**_

_**.**_

_**que te dio una cita en este hotel.**_

_**.**_

— Sí Bella, soy yo – volteó su vista hacia sus ojos chocolates. Aquellos ojos, que una vez lo cautivaron.

— ¿Tú me citaste?

— Era yo el de la carta.

— Sabías que...

— Sí, lo sé. Me engañas – le dijo con el rostro demacrado.

— Perdóname – Bella dejó escapar lagrimas de sus ojos – Sabes que te amo

— Pero nunca fui suficiente – terminó su frase. – Nunca más te burlaras de mi.

Edward se aseguró que la puerta tuviera cerrojo. Empezó a desabotonar su camisa y se acercó a Bella por detrás.

— Dame una última noche, Bella – le suplicó susurrando a su oído. – Imagina que soy Jacob, no pienses en nada.

— ¿Te irás? – A Bella le oprimía el corazón tan sólo en pensar que se alejaría de su vida

— Sí – se limitó a decirle

— ¿A dónde?

— No puedo decirte – besó su cuello y sus manos masajeaban su cuerpo. – Te aseguro que me marcharé bien lejos, y que dejaré tu camino libre.

Se alejó y se sentó en la cama. Abría su camisa desesperadamente. Al ver que Bella no se movía, le causaba pensamientos dolorosos.

.

_**Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor como**_

_**.**_

_**lo haces con esos amantes. Te juro que hoy es la**_

_**.**_

_**última vez que te burlas de mí. Que me engañas.**_

_**.**_

_**Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta**_

_**.**_

_**han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa.**_

_**.**_

_**Es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero te dejo y me marcho para siempre**_.

.

— Apaga la luz y hagamos el amor por última vez, Bella. Ámame cuando éramos felices – su voz salía suplicante.

Bella lloraba en silencio. Dejó caer su abrigo y apagó la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Edward tomó a Bella y la acercó a él.

— Siempre serás la mujer más hermosa que amé en mi vida.

Ella se dejó desnudar. Se dejo besar. Todo lo hacía con un fuerte dolor en su alma. Se sentía la más sucia de las mujeres al haber engañado al mejor hombre que pasó por su vida. Tan sólo dejó su pena a un lado, y decidió llegar al cielo con Edward, así fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. El recuerdo de su amor, sería por siempre.

Ambos desnudos, y con lágrimas en los ojos, se amaron por última ocasión. Esa situación no volvería a repetirse. Edward dejaría a Bella esa misma noche. Su vuelo salía a las 11:50 p.m. Sus maletas se hallaban en el baño de la habitación.

.

_**Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor como**_

_**.**_

_**lo haces con esos amantes. Te juro que hoy es la**_

_**.**_

_**Última vez que te burlas de mí. Que me engañas y me hieres.**_

_**.**_

_**Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta**_

_**.**_

_**han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa.**_

_**.**_

_**Fue sorpresa para ti hallarme en el cuarto en lugar**_

_**.**_

_**de tu amante. Palideciste y te pusiste muy nerviosa.**_

_**.**_

Gemidos, besos y jadeos inundaron ese pacifico momento, donde olvidaron todo y se amaron por siempre. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, apretaron sus manos, cerraron sus ojos, y se besaron dulcemente. El tiempo transcurría lentamente. Cuando separaron sus cuerpos. Edward miró su reloj y disponía a irse. Pero Bella lo miró.

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo? – lloró

— Sí, mi vuelo sale en pocos minutos.

Edward tomó su ropa y se vistió, mientras Bella apretaba las sabanas en el llanto. A Edward todavía le partía el corazón al ver que Bella lloraba por su partida, pero no podía permitirse que lo volviera a engañar nuevamente. Entró al baño y sacó las maletas.

Cuando disponía a salir de la habitación, dio una última mirada hacia Bella, le sonrió y le mando un beso por el viento. A Bella no se le movían las piernas. Todo parecía una horrenda pesadilla. Se limitó a llorar sonoramente mientras sus manos aventaban todas las cosas en la habitación.

_**Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante y hazme el amor como**_

_**.**_

_**lo haces con esos amantes.**_

_**.**_

_**Es mi corazón el que llora de pena por dentro.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero te dejo y me marcho para siempre. Para siempre.**_

_**.**_

_**Y fueron mis manos las que te escribieron la carta**_

_**.**_

_**han sido mis celos los que te pusieron la trampa.**_

_**.**_

_**Imagina que soy tu mejor amante.**_

_**.**_

_**Hazme el amor y luego adiós.**_

_**.**_

Edward se hallaba en su asiento de espera. El siguiente vuelo sería el suyo. Bella se vestía desesperadamente en el hotel. Tenía que despedirse de Edward y verlo por última vez. Tenía que alcanzarlo en el aeropuerto. Ella sabía que él odiaba viajar por tierra, y supuso que sería otro país el destino.

Las 11:45 p.m marcaban en el reloj de Bella. Corría llorando por todo el aeropuerto. Se detuvo a mirar los vuelos en la pantalla gigante y notó que el vuelo más próximo sería tenía como destino a Berlín, Alemania. Pero cuando llegó a la sala de abordaje, ninguna persona se hallaba allí. Todos ya habían abordado al avión.

Colapsó en llanto y sus rodillas se doblaron. Estaba gimoteando en el piso.

Una persona se acercó a ella.

— ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

— No, por favor, déjeme sola

Se levantó y se marchó a su casa. Cuando llegó allí, todo parecía sombrío y ya nada tenía sentido. Nada. Bebió cuanta botella se cruzara por sus ojos, y cayó ebria al sofá. Eran las 3:30 a.m y su cabeza daba vueltas. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se acercó al espejo del baño. Prendió la luz, llenó la tina con agua, cerró la puerta del baño con seguro, tomó las hojillas de una máquina de afeitar, y miró su rostro por última vez. Apagó la luz, y en plena oscuridad, entró a la tina y decidió acabar con su vida. Los sonoros gritos de dolor ambientaban el apartamento.

Gritos que no pasaron desapercibidos...

Edward sostenía la vista en su cerveza. Su fuerza de voluntad flanqueó y no tuvo el valor de alejarse de Bella. Eran las 3:00 a.m y aún su equipaje lo acompañaba en ese oscuro bar. Quería afrontar la realidad, e irse a casa, para hablar con Bella. Se sentía cobarde.

Salió a la soledad de la calle y tomó un taxi, con rumbo a su apartamento. En plena madrugada, no había ni un auto a la vista, así que llegó a casa en 25 minutos. Pagó al taxista, tomó sus maletas y entró al edificio. La subida por el ascensor parecía eterna. Cuando llegó al pasillo, ya eran las 3:35 a.m. Se recostó en la puerta debido al mareo. Buscó las llaves, pero no venían en su pantalón. Abrió su equipaje de mano y se disponía a abrir, pero un estruendoso grito le puso en alerta.

— ¿Bella? – Edward llamó a la puerta.

No había respuesta. El pánico se apoderó de él. Con mucho nerviosismo, tomó las llaves y abrió la entrada. Ni siquiera entró sus maletas, sólo se apresuró a buscar a Bella. Entro a su habitación y no la vio. Iba a entrar al baño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

— Bella, ¡no cometas una locura!, ¡abre por favor! – el pánico estaba presente en su voz.

No obtenía respuesta. Corrió hacia la cocina, y del último gabinete inferior, tomó un martilló y con eso rompió la cerradura del baño. Prendió la luz y vio a Bella pálida, metida en una tina, manchada de sangre. Si él tan sólo no hubiera regresado por ella, tal vez la próxima visita, fuera en su tumba.

Cubrió las heridas de sus muñecas con vendas, la sacó de la tina y la llevó al hospital. Cuando eran llevados en el taxi, se acercó a su oído:

— No temas amor, estoy aquí

El tiempo corría en su contra. La sacó volando del taxi y entre sus brazos la acercó a la entrada de urgencias. Un médico notó la extraña aparición y auxilió a la joven en una camilla.

— ¡Llévenla un cuarto de inmediato!

A Edward le hicieron esperar hasta el amanecer. El médico se acercó a él y lo llevó a su oficina.

— ¿La paciente ya había tenido ataques suicidas? – anotaba en el expediente

— No, nunca – Edward respondió con seguridad

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Es algo complejo de explicarle ahora – se limitó a responder - ¡Por favor, déjeme verla!

— Le daré sólo 10 minutos

Fue conducido a la habitación, y apenas entró, la vio allí, sedada, con suero y sus muñecas vendadas. El médico les dio privacidad y cerró la puerta. Edward, aún con temor, se acercó a Bella, y la tomó suavemente de la mano.

— Perdóname por abandonarte de esa manera – le besó la palma y se sentó cerca a ella.

Un profundo sueño embargó a Edward, pero Bella despertaba de su letargo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y notó que no era el baño de su casa. Era un cuarto de hospital. Intentó removerse, pero un cálido rostro pegado a su mano se lo impidió. Un sollozo y una sonrisa salieron de su boca al ver que esa persona era Edward. ¡Había regresado por ella! Sacó su mano y acarició sus cabellos bronces.

— Has regresado

— Nunca más te dejaré – se sorprendió que Edward no se hallaba totalmente dormido, pues de repente abrió los ojos.

Una enfermera interrumpió ese mágico momento.

— Señor Cullen, el médico lo necesita

Edward le regaló un suave beso a Bella mientras salía de la habitación. El asunto por el cual era requerido, era para firmar un documento, donde aclaraba que él se haría cargo de llevarla a casa, pues sería dada de alta ese mismo día.

— Abre la boca – le suplicaba Edward con la cuchara. – Aquí viene el avión – reía al introducir el liquido caliente en la boca de Bella.

— Esto es demasiado, amor – le respondía.

— Nunca será demasiado por ti.

Bella se sintió tan miserable y se limitó a pedirle disculpas nuevamente.

— Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad. Nunca volveré a defraudarte Edward.

— Sé que no lo harás – la besó tiernamente en los labios. – Ahora tenemos una fuerte razón para vivir.

Llevó su mano al abultado vientre de Bella. Ella tomó su mano y la puso cerca al lugar donde su bebe pateaba.

— Dice que ya no quiere más sopa – Edward rió por el comentario de su esposa.

Dejaron atrás dudas y resentimientos. Cada uno daba lo mejor de su vida y de su tiempo a la formación de su familia. Para ellos se acercaba, una era de armonía y estabilidad. La cita que arruinó su relación, terminó por unirles para toda la vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Gracias por su apoyo con este One-Shoot. Y gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios en las historias que tenía publicadas :) he decidido borrarlas porque no las lectoras no merecen nada incompleto y desordenado como lo tenía xD<strong>

**.**

**Siento si les pareció corto, pero no tengo extensión en párrafos, pues en la universidad estoy acostumbrada a ser conscisa y a precisar ideas en párrafos cortos. ¡Que pésima soy!**

**.**

**Un saludo especial a las hermosas de C.E.R que son mis grandes amiga. Las amo! son lo mejor!**

**.**

**También un saludo a Shell, mi prima Brendda y a mi fiel escudera, Black Cullen.**

**.**

**TheDC1809**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un ángel busca sus alas,<strong>_

_**su motivo de escapar.**_

_**Un ángel perdió sus alas,  
>y no las puede encontrar.<strong>_

_**Vaga por la noche llorando su destino,  
>su corazón sigue vacío<br>y su cuerpo aún frio.  
><strong>_

_**Tú mirada está en su recuerdo,  
>y eso es lo que quiere encontrar.<br>Tú sonrisa busca en estos momentos;  
>Eres tú sus alas para escapar.<br>**_

_**Llora ángel, llora sin parar  
>que algún día él te escuchará.<strong>_

_**Ojos sangrientos hay en la oscuridad,  
>los ojos del ángel te lloran aún más.<strong>_

_**Espera que la encuentres  
>y te la lleves a algún lugar.<br>Donde no exista  
>el odio ni la pasión,<br>el amor ni el dolor.**_

_**Llévala contigo  
>donde pueda descansar<strong>**.****  
>Llévala contigo<br>donde la puedas abrazar.  
><strong>_

_**Un ángel busca sus alas  
>y piensa haberlas encontrado ya.<br>Pero sabrá que no es verdad,  
>cuando él la hiera con su cruel realidad.<strong>_

_**Poema El Engaño del Amor, de XRebekaX****  
><strong>_

_**...**_

**_Me harte de preocuparme por ti  
>Me canse de pensar en ti<br>Me canse de decirte cuanto te quería  
>Simplemente me canse de tus mentiras<br>Solo viví entre fantasías  
>Las cuales en poco tiempo se hicieron trizas<em>**

**_Todo por querer fingir_**  
><strong><em>Que enserio me querías<em>**  
><strong><em>Querer seguir tus mentiras<em>**  
><strong><em>Engañarme con algo que nunca seria<em>**  
><strong><em>Y es que me enamore de un cuento de hadas<em>**  
><strong><em>Donde el encantamiento seguía a la siguiente mañana<em>**  
><strong><em>Pero me di cuenta muy tarde que ese mundo perfecto<em>**  
><strong><em>Solo era un simple sueño<em>**

**_Al llegar la realidad me hundí en la imposibilidad_**  
><strong><em>Percatándome muy tarde que nunca dijiste la verdad<em>**  
><strong><em>Ahora me duele tanto enfrentarme a este engaño<em>**  
><strong><em>No se cómo me pudiste haberme dicho que yo era a quien habías estado buscando<em>**  
><strong><em>Ahora me duele tanto<em>**  
><strong><em>¿Cómo me pude haber enamorado?<em>**

**_Es tiempo de olvidar_**  
><strong><em>Tengo que avanzar<em>**  
><strong><em>Pero es inevitable llorar<em>**  
><strong><em>Pues no te he dejado de amar<em>**  
><strong><em>Y es que al final<em>**  
><strong><em>Yo ya no te quiero ver mas<em>**  
><strong><em>Simplemente me usaste para borrar<em>**  
><strong><em>A alguien que nunca has dejado de amar<em>**


End file.
